


Is that real leather?

by MimsyStigg



Series: I use online story generators to create Fanfiction [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimsyStigg/pseuds/MimsyStigg
Summary: All of these have been created with an online story generator idk what else to say...





	Is that real leather?

Hermione Granger was thinking about Severus Snape again. Severus was a predatory vicar with skinny arms and greasy fingers.

Hermione walked over to the window and reflected on her magical surroundings. She had always loved creepy Hogwarts with its old, troubled tunnels. 

It was a place that encouraged her tendency to feel lonely.

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone... It was the a predatory figure of Severus Snape.

Hermione gulped. She glanced at her own reflection. She was a bossy, impatient, tea drinker with strong arms and fragile fingers. Her friends saw her as a fierce, fast friend. Once, she had even saved a drowning Dumbledore that was stuck in a drain.

But not even a bossy person who had once saved a drowning Dumbledore that was stuck in a drain, was prepared for what Severus had in store today...

The storm raged like gyrating thestrals, making Hermione anxious. 

Hermione grabbed a cursed wand that had been strewn nearby; she massaged it with her fingers.

As Hermione stepped outside and Severus came closer, she could see the tense glint in his eye.

Severus glared with all the wrath of a hundred spiteful gigantic house elves. He said, in hushed tones, "I hate you and I want some more Facebook friends."

Hermione looked back, even more anxious and still fingering the cursed wand. "Severus, Is that real leather?" she replied.

They looked at each other with cross feelings, like two hushed, hissing house elves hopping at a very lively Yule Ball, which had reggae music playing in the background and two clever werewolves gyrating to the beat.

Hermione regarded Severus's skinny arms and greasy fingers. "I feel the same way!" She revealed with a delighted grin.

Severus looked concerned, his emotions blushing like a brawny, bloody broom.

Then Severus came inside for a nice cup of tea.

THE END


End file.
